masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Omega: The Patriarch
Aria's old adviser, the Patriarch, is in danger from thugs trying to make a name for themselves. Aria wants the Patriarch moved someplace safe until the threat is gone. Acquisition Go to Omega and speak with Grizz on the upper level of the Afterlife Club after completing either the Archangel or the Professor recruitment missions. Walkthrough Grizz will ask Shepard to do a job for Aria; apparently the Blood Pack is trying to kill the Patriarch for an unspecified reason (Grizz claims that it's because the Patriarch cannot keep his mouth shut), and Aria wants the Patriarch moved to a safe location. If Shepard questions why Aria is asking the Commander to do this job with a Charm or Intimidate, Grizz reveals that Aria protecting the Patriarch will look like a weakness and Shepard's involvement will mask Aria's intentions. If Shepard accepts the assignment, the Commander must speak with the Patriarch in order to resolve the matter. The Patriarch can be found downstairs in a small room just off the lower level of Afterlife. By speaking to him, Shepard can learn how he lost control of Omega. After telling him about the upcoming assault, Shepard has a choice between three possible outcomes: *Shepard can choose to convince the krogan to let the squad fight for him, earning Paragon points. At first he will think that Shepard is just trying to steal his glory, but after some convincing, the Patriarch suggests that Shepard's team could fight as his krantt, thus making him a powerful krogan once again. If Grunt is accompanying Shepard and you have completed his loyalty mission, Grunt will suggest that the Patriarch declares them his krantt. This way he will not start out by accusing Shepard of trying to take away his glory. *Shepard can also call him a trophy and push him a bit in an attempt to agitate him. This will convince him to charge out of the room into a glorious battle, with him dying as a result, earning Shepard Renegade points. *Finally there is the neutral ground, where Shepard will tell the Patriarch to go hide until the heat goes away. At first he will object, but then agree to go. This will result in neither Paragon nor Renegade points being awarded. It is, however, the way that Aria wanted the assignment to be completed. If the Paragon option is chosen, there is still the option to tell the Patriarch to go into hiding. Otherwise two krogan mercenaries will approach Shepard, at whichever entrance of Afterlife Shepard chooses to leave from. (The closest one is the side entrance of lower Afterlife, directly to the left from Patriarch's room). Shepard can either talk to them until they attack, leave and get out of their way, or shoot them at any point in the conversation. If Shepard doesn't get out of the way, this fight is concluded automatically. One mercenary will attempt to use an M-451 Firestorm on Shepard, who will duck under the flames and kick the mercenary in the stomach, and Shepard's squadmates immediately gun down the mercenaries. Shepard can go to talk to the Patriarch after defeating the mercenaries, to hear about his new view of his position and a complementary warning about Aria and Omega. This will also net Shepard a few Paragon points. Depending on which way the assignment was completed, Grizz has a different response for Shepard when returning for the reward: *Paragon route: He will comment about the killing of the mercenaries and tell Shepard to talk to Aria immediately. She will mention a rumor about the Patriarch's new krantt, to which Shepard can either bolster his reputation or mention the quality of Aria's intel. She will complain that Shepard didn't do what she asked for, but nevertheless got the job done. This will also make Aria offer Shepard the coordinates to a cache on an uncharted world. *Neutral route: He will not comment much about it, only thank Shepard for doing as they were told. *Renegade route: He will comment on the Patriarch's death and send Shepard directly to Aria. She will question Shepard about the Patriarch's recent demise, but will end up agreeing with Shepard's decision, feeling happy that the Patriarch got his glorious death. For this outcome, she will also give Shepard the coordinates to a cache on an uncharted world. Regardless of how Shepard completes the assignment, Aria will only hand over the coordinates if Shepard has already completed Omega: Archangel: Datapad Recovered. Mission Summary *Experience Points: 40 (50) *Credits: 3000 Trivia *If you kill the thugs for the Patriarch, Aria receives the news of an empowered krogan with little joy. However, if he dies she is happy that he died an honourable death like he would have wanted. *Aria refers to the Patriarch as her trophy as well as her friend, keeping him around as an example to other newcomers. *"Patriarch" is an invented title given to the krogan by Aria, as a derogatory play on "Matriarch". uk:Омега: Патріарх Category:Assignments Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Omega